1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary buckle structure, more particularly to a rotary buckle structure comprising a downwardly tapered conical body and a conical hole at the bottom of a buckle member and a rotary member with the same concentric axis respectively, and the length of external circumference is longer than the length of the inner circumference. After the coupling is completed, the accessory passes through the through hole of the rotary member, and when an object is hung on the buckle member, the accessory on the rotary member moves the buckle member downward due to the weight of the accessory, so that the external surface of the external circumference in the conical hole and the inner wall of the conical body no longer attach to each other closely but pivotally coupled together for a free rotation. The present invention improves the traditional buckle that may fall off due to the wearing over a period of time, and thus extends the life of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are all kinds of buckles for a wide range of applications. For example, buckles are commonly used for hooking or hanging objects such as the buckle used on the strap of a purse, key chain, decorative ribbon, pet ribbon, and industrial hook and strap, etc; wherein the buckling of a buckle set is nothing more than two ways: either moving along the axis at the pulling and pressing section of the buckle or processing in displacement in the vertical direction. Regardless of the opening and closing operation, a buckle A has a rotary member B disposed at its bottom, so that after an object is hooked or hanged, the rotary member B at the bottom will pass through the desired accessory and rotate freely to facilitate the application made by the user, as shown in FIG. 1A. The manufacturing process of such buckle includes the manufacturing and shaping of the body of the buckle member A and the rotary member B separately as shown in FIG. 1A; wherein the buckle member A at its bottom has a concave section A1 and forms a blocking ring A2 at its utmost bottom, and the rotary member B has a through hole B1 such that after the concave section A1 at the bottom of the buckle member A passes through the through hole B1 (as shown in FIG. 1B), the manufacturing equipment squeezes both sides of the through hole B1 for deformation (as shown in FIG. 1C). Therefore, the through hole B1 of the rotary member B is reduced in its diameter from a larger blocking ring A2 to a smaller one (as shown in FIG. 1D) such that the buckle member is restricted by the rotary member B, but can be used for a circular rotation. However, after being used for a period of time, it is found that the external diameter of the blocking ring A2 of the buckle member A at the utmost bottom is larger than the inner diameter of the through hole B1 of the rotary member B. Therefore, the operation is normal (as shown in the left side-view diagram of FIG. 1E). The rotary member B has an accessory passing through, and regardless of the accessory being driven vertically or aslant to an angle with respect to the rotary member B, it will cause the through hole B1 of the rotary member B to constantly rub against the blocking ring A2 of the buckle member A. Further, the through hole B1, concave section A1, and the blocking ring A2 are not in a concentric axis, and the through hole B1 will progressively expand, and the blocking ring A2 will be worn and reduced in size more quickly (as shown in the middle diagram of FIG. 1E). After a while, the rotary member B and the accessory will fall off from the buckle member A (as shown in the right diagram of FIG. 1E) as the size of these objects varies, so that the rotary member B and accessory may be lost unknowingly. If the accessory is an important item such as the key of your home, factory, office, or car, there is no way to find them back. Although the whole set of buckle itself is not that important, the problem is serous and troublesome and even may hold things up once the key is lost.
For the aforesaid problem, the inner diameter of the through hole B1 should be slightly larger than the blocking ring A2 but not too large, so that there is some kind of limitation to the deformation caused by squeezing both sides of the through hole B1 of the rotary member B. Otherwise, the through hole is pressed again and again, and will break or damage the rotary member B. Of course, if the inner diameter of the through hole B1 is smaller than that of the blocking ring A2, then it is impossible for the manufacturing or pressing.
Therefore, in view of the problems caused by the traditional way of manufacturing and application, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned problem and invented the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rotary buckle structure, comprising a buckle member for hooking and hanging objects and a rotary member coupled to its bottom; the buckle member at its bottom has a downwardly tapered conical body with a concave section, and a blocking ring is disposed at its utmost bottom. After the bottom of the buckle member is wrapped by the manufacturing mold, and the material poured inside to shape the body of the rotary member, the conical hole on rotary member is restricted in the conical body of the buckle member. The rotary member and the buckle member have the common downwardly tapered conical hole and conical body with the same concentric axis, and the length of the external surface of the conical body is slightly larger than the length of the inner wall of the conical body, so that after the buckle member and the rotary member are coupled, the through hole of the rotary member receives the accessories. When an object is hooked or hanged on the buckle member, the accessory on the rotary member moves downward due to the weight of the accessory, and the external surface of the conical hole and the inner wall of the conical body no longer attach with each other for a free rotation. Such arrangement improves the shortcomings of the prior art that the rotary member will fall off due to the wear over a period of time, and it thus extends the life of use.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.